Delusions of the Mind
by Pastel Price
Summary: Ulquiorra tried to live normally in the human world with Orihime, become one of the Soul Society, attend school and learn the basics of using his heart only to find out Aizen is alive. How will Aizen's return affect the former Espada's new life?
1. Behind Bars

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. I just borrowed the characters and some of the plot for the fiction. **

**Hi everyone, Pastel Price here (previously Teriyaki Shift). I re-uploaded this fiction since I deleted every item and story from my previous account. Anyway, most of you complained that the fic was hard to read due to lack of spacing and was uploaded one shot. In this version of "Delusions of the Mind", I took liberty in separating them into chapters.**

**Enjoy reading! READ, RATE and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Behind Bars**

She was beginning to lose hope. All she could do was wait. Orihime began pacing through the room she was caged in. Everything was dull, from the walls to the furnitures as if it was to mentally torture her, taking the colors away from her sight. Her nervous feeling turned to grief. What if everyone stopped searching for her? Tears started to glitter in her eyes.

"Ne, Orihime, get a hold of yourself! They'd come and save you!" she was trying her best to smile, but it was no help stopping her tears to continue falling. She cuddled herself and sat at the couch which also serves as her bed and dining chair. "When I get myself out here, I'd eat a lot again!" she was trying to cheer herself up and then a knock was heard in the over-sized doors.  
"I'm comming in." It was his voice, the guy who took her to that miserable place.  
"Come in!" she answered back and hurriedly wiped her tears away.  
"I've brought your food. Eat." Ulquiorra placed a tray of food in the small table near the couch. Orihime looked at the food tray and then at Ulquiorra.  
"I'm not hungry." Ulquiorra eyed at Orihime for a while.  
"I am going to repeat for the last time. Eat.'  
"Well, I'm also going to repeat myself, I'm not hungry!"  
"Woman, you are making my duties to Lord Aizen more difficult than it should be." Ulquiorra stated in a commanding manner yet kept it in a monotonous state.  
"Still, I'm not going to eat."  
"Then I'll shove it down your throat myself if you continue to refuse." the tension between the two was already fiery. Both trying to make the other give in. Finally, Orihime's stomach grumbled that Ulquiorra also heard it.  
"There is no reason to hide your hunger, woman. Now eat. I'll be back in thirty minutes, if I see your meal unfinished, I'll tie you down and shove it all in your mouth." Ulquiorra turned away and exited to the door. Orihime looked at the food. She was indeed hungry so she took the plate and started digging in.

Ulquiorra walked towards the narrow corridors until he was greeted by a fellow Espada he despised. Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.  
"Yo! Ulquiorra! Babysitting again?" Ulquiorra just continued to walk, ignoring the sixth Espada. "What the f-! Hey, Ulquiorra dont you hell ignore me!"  
"I have no business with you."  
"Argh! Dont be mister perfect okay? Dammit.'  
"If you have nothing important to tell me, stop wasting my time."  
"Hell yeah! Aizen wants to see you and -maybe if I could cuddle up a bit with Ori-"  
"Grimmjow. Dont you go to her room, I'll kill you."  
"Heh. Watch me. bat-face! Hahaha!" Grimmjow walked away as Ulquiorra headed to Aizen's room.  
"Idiota." Ulquiorra grumbled to himself.

"When I get back home, I'll eat a lot of dangos. I'll eat rice cakes with Kurusaki-kun and Kuchiki-sama. Ice cream with Tatsuki will also be great! Maybe I'll bake Uryu-sama and Sado-kun some cupcakes…" she was talking to herself again. Thinking about her friends and home, she took a bite from the blanch food Ulquiorra brought her. "Haaaah! Maybe I'd also take one nice hot bath! The one with those bubbles…" she continued to daydream until she found out she finished her food. Seeing that Ulquiorra doesn't need to feed her by force cheered her a bit but as images of her friends flashed in her head, her smile started to fade again.

Ulquiorra approached two large doors. He didnt have to knock. Aizen knows the prescence of his reiatsu.  
"Cuatro, come in."  
Ulquiorra genuflected and bowed his head to Aizen.  
"Tell me, how is our Orihime?"  
"She would usually refuse to eat, my lord."  
"Why is that?"  
"She is very much emotionally affected by the loss of her 'friends', as she stated it, my lord."  
"Hmm… since Orihime would be living here in Las Noches with us, it is time we replace her memories in Karakura with pleasant memories here in Hueco Mundo." Aizen stood up from his throne- like chair and headed towards Ulquiorra. "The Espadas will be her friends and family now. And Las Noches will be her home. I want you to take her to places here in Las Noches."  
"Where in particular, my lord?"  
"The rose garden, cuatro."  
"As you wish, my lord." Ulquiorra stood up and was about to exit until Aizen called his attention again. "And oh, cuatro, since the Espadas will be her family from now on, its best if it starts with you." Aizen suddenly smiled, a smile that even Ulquiorra himself feared. This made a cold shiver in his spine. He knew that Aizen was planning something he would disapprove.  
"Ulquiorra, from now on, I want you to be nice to her. Chat with her and if she cries, comfort her." Ulquiorra didnt know what to answer. "You are dismissed."

As Ulquiorra left Aizen's room, he was complaining to himself; "What the heck is he making me do? Why me?" Suddenly, it hit him that it was time to take Orihime's meal.

Ulquiorra didnt bother to knock in her room this time. Why should he? Anyway, she has no options if she'd open it or not. Opening her door, he found her fast asleep in the couch, with her meal finished on the table. As he moved towards the table, he found her shivering. He's an Arrancar so wouldnt mind if its intensely cold or hot, but in her case, she was a human. He called a lower arrancar to take the plate in the table and as the lower arrancar left, he looked at her for a moment. A debate was forming in his mind whether to help her in his situation or not until he found himself unzipping his coat and placing it onto her shivering body. "Pathetic." he whispered to himself as he left the room. Calling two lower arrancars, he instructed them to guard her door, not letting anyone get in.

"Ulquiorra." a female voice called his attention. As he turned back it was Tia Hallibel. "Why are you undressed?" knowing she was worth his respect he answered her politely.  
"Someone needed my coat." Underneath the oversized collars she wore, she was secretly smiling.  
"Fair enough."  
"Is the rose garden still maintained?" Ulquiorra asked.  
Hallibel was a bit surprised with his question, why on earth would he care about the rose garden. "Why yes. Infact, the roses are in full bloom this season."  
"Who tends them?"  
"I tend them from time to time but I get some other arrancars to do it regularly."  
"Then you dont mind if I'd visit it then."  
"Always be my guest Ulquiorra." Hallibel knew what Ulquiorra has in mind. "It cheers up any girl." and she started walking away.  
"Cheers up any girl…" Ulquiorra thought.

He shot back to his room to get dressed and made his way to the library. To be able to accomplish what Aizen wishes, he must first do some research. He took a book from a shelf entitled 'Psychology III: Pleasing a Woman." but as he pulled it out, another book fell from the shelf; "Love Enhanced". Seeing some relevance to each other, he carried both books back to his room.

"Women tend to believe in the power of faith and trust. They rely on the company of others to make them strong willed…" Ulquiorra turned the pages of the book he took from the library. "This is nonsense." he told himself as he closed the book. As he lay on his bed to get a shut-eye, he accidentally lied on one of the books. It was the one about love. Being intimidated by the title he skimmed through a few pages and sees a picture of a bouquet full of flowers. "Roses cannot be compared to any other flowers." it was the description to the boquet. Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a minute and stood up. Picking up his zanpakuto, he walked towards the corridor, still unsure if it's the right thing to do.


	2. Helpless Roses

**Chapter 2 - Helpless Roses**

Orihime never saw the sunrise, she never felt any warmth, but she knew it was time to get up. As she sat on the couch, a light thud made her look at the floor. "What's this?" picking up the fallen object, her eyes went wide knowing it was Ulquiorra's arrancar uniform. "What is it doing here?" but it was not the one that surprised her, it was the white rose that lay in the table. Quickly getting up, she closely examined the rose. It was white, white as paper and white as ulquiorra's skin. She gently touched the petals and found some blood underneathe the petals. "Someone must've pricked his hand…" still, she was wondering how it got there and who would have placed it there. Her thoughts went deep but was intrrupted by someone on the door.

"Ulquiorra… good morning!" she smiled, it did not look like morning but she assumed it was and he simply looked straight at her. He never greeted her back or something. Not even a nod. "Ulquiorra-sama, I'm returning your jacket. thank you…"  
Taking the coat from her hand and giving it to another arrancar to wash it, he faced away from Orihime.  
"Woman, come with me."  
"To where?"  
"Stop asking questions. Just follow me."  
The two walked for a minute and then Ulquiorra opened a portal infront of them. He stepped in the garganta as he extended his hand to Orihime, "Come." she was a bit nervous going in his garganta but she just closed her eyes and took Ulquiorra's hand and stepped into the portal too. In a flash of a second, they were already standing infront of a huge glass door. Ulquiorra opened the door and lead Orihime in.

When she looked around, she let out a gasp and her eyes widened to see herself in a room full of roses. It was not like the Las Noches she knew. The room was full of red roses in full bloom. Her face was suddenly full of life as she ran to one of the flower beds. Ulquiorra never saw her this way. She was usually gloomy or sad but she was very lively that time. He looked around as well and found her admiring the roses.  
"Woman, are you… happy?" he had a small pause in saying the last word.  
"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama! Thank you!" seeing her happy face made him stare at her for a moment. Then it hit him. Her plump cheeks, the figure of her face, her grey eyes, her auburn hair that perfectly framed her face. He felt something going on. He just could'nt resist taking his eyes away from her. He suddenly flinched and tried to clear his mind about the girl.  
"Ulquiorra-sama…" Orihime took Ulquiorra out of his daze.  
"You were… just staring at me, is something wrong?"  
"No, there is none."  
"Uhmm… Ulquiorra-sama…?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you grow white roses here?"  
"Why?"  
"Well… uhmm… its just… I saw one on my table earlier today." Ulquiorra just looked at her and walked around, not responding to her statement.

He thought about what just happened earlier. He began to feel uneasy with her around. 'Was this a part of Aizen's plan?' he talked to himself looking at Orihime from a distance. "AAAAAHHHHH!" her voice echoed through the room. Ulquiorra rushed to Orihime, her hands were bloody.  
"Woman, what happened?" his cool voice, although monotonous gave a small hint of concern.  
"Well, I stumbled across this thorn bush and well… I'll just heal it…"  
Ulquiorra looked at Orihime as she tried to heal herself.  
"Are you sure you are fine, woman?"  
"Yes…" Orihime just shot Ulquiorra a smile.  
'I guess it's time to bring you back to your room."  
"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama! But am I allowed to take a rose here? Uhm- to take it back to my room?"  
"As long as you do not hurt yourself again… Yes."  
"Thank you Ulquiorra-sama."  
"For what?"  
"For taking me here today." Ulquiorra gave a simple 'hn' as a reply. With that, Ulquiorra opened another garganta and headed back to her room.

"Woman, I'll be back here with your meal."  
"Wait, Ulquiorra-sama" Orihime tugged Ulquiorra's hand to stop him. She handed him one of the roses she picked. "Ulquiorra-sama, this is for you." Ulquiorra looked at the rose and took it from Orihime's hand. He knew that if he'd refuse to take it, she'd be arguing him into taking the rose and would find another situation for him to shut her up… with force.

"Hey hey, numero cuatro. I didnt know you had a thing for flowers!"  
"Nnoitra Jiruga. If you would be parred to say another word, I will not hesitate to shoot you a cero."  
"Nyah, numero cuatro, you dont have to be grouchy with me." Nnoitora's tongue brushed through his lips, thinking maliciously about the girl inside the room. "Pet-sama might have wanted someone else to play with."  
Ulquiorra did not reply to the espada infront of him. He pushed the rose inside his pocket and walked straight ahead, ignoring Nnoitora who was eyeing Orihime's door. As he walked through the hallways, he felt a slight pain in his hands which were in his pocket. He lifted it up seeing that the rose thorns had pierced his hand. Taking the rose out of his pocket, he remembers the smiles of the auburn-haired girl during their trip to the rose garden. He cursed under his breathe as he tried to forget about those smiles, those smiles that made him weak inside. 'Dammit' he thought as he approached closer to his room.

He placed the rose in his desk and threw himself at the bed. He decided to get a shut-eye. Suddenly it was dark and quiet. He fell into a slumber. Drifted away into a dark abyss. 'Now for some solitude' he thought to himself before he totally drifted into nothingness.

"Ulquiorra-sama. Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra-sama." he heard the voice of the woman he guarded. How did she invade his slumber. He heard his name being called out several times. "Ulquiorra-sama…" now her voice was beginning to become louder. But it didnt stop there, now he was starting to see her image infront of him. "Ulquiorra…" her voice suddenly changed into a softer tone and then he felt warm liquids that touched his face. 'What's this? Tears?' he was so confused with the weird sensation he felt. His hollow hole was aching but his whole body was numb. Now he heard nothing but the pain in his chest stayed. Out of no where he saw Orihime again, this time, he saw her crying. "Ulquiorra-sama!" she was pleading. But why? Her face started to crack into peices as it shattered away into the blackness of the surroundings. And then he felt someone tugging his arm.

"Goddammit Ulquiorra! Wake up!" and then a slap woke him from his sleep. "Grimmjow? What are you doing in my room?"  
"Yo, you were shooting your cero all over your room and man! Your reiatsu was fluctuating so I went to check you out. Man, I saved your f-ing life."  
Ulquiorra looked around. His room was indeed thrashed.  
"How long did my reiatsu fluctuate?"  
"Beats me batface, I just happen to pass by."  
And then Ulquiorra remembered Orihime's pleading in his sleep. 'Woman.' he whispered to himself as he jumped off his bed. Something might've been wrong with her so he increased his speed as he dashed through the hallways.  
Grimmjow was dumbfounded with Ulquiorra's sudden leave. "Yo, dont I deserve a thank you? I saved your f-ing ass, batface!"

He was beginning to feel that pain again. But it was not that worries him. His reiatsu has fluctuated. There's something unnatural happening to him. The fluctuation in his reiatsu could severely cause changes in his lances or in his cero. But now, something was a lot more important in his mind, Orihime. As he was able to face the large door leading to her room, he found no sign of the lower arrancars he assigned to guard her door. It was bad.

Ulquiorra barged into her door, seeing her pinned to the floor by Nnoitora. She was crying but a gag in her mouth prevented her from crying for help. The roses she picked that morning were scattered on the floor with the petals trampled upon by Nnoitora.

"Cuatro, I'd like to borrow her for a while. Since you're here, you could get yourself some fun too." Nnoitora was indeed pure evil. He would get a second thought to hurt the poor Orihime. Ulquiorra moved fast towards Nnoitora and blasted his cero, slamming Nnoitora to the wall. Because of the large impact, Nnoitora was not in shape to fight back. "You'll regret this Ulquiorra!" Nnoitora ran through the doors and into the hallway, cursing the fourth espada.

Ulquiorra regained composure and headed straight to Orihime who was still tied up and unable to move. He bent down and gently pulled the gag on Orihime's mouth. Now, he can hear her cries again. Just like on his dream. Her tears were already rivers and seemed to just not stop. He hated that sight. He felt that it was his fault for leaving her alone. He not only betrayed her, but also his Lord Aizen's commands. By the time he was able to untie the rope in her hands she rushed at Ulquiorra and embraced him tightly. So tight that Ulquiorra wanted that embrace to last. Orihime kept crying. He just let her. And then his reiatsu, he felt it, was fluctuating. Orihime, also noticed it.  
"Ulquiorra-sama…"  
"Do not mind that, woman. Are you hurt?"  
Orihime did not answer but simply looked down at her wrists, the rope was too tight so it left a deep mark on her skin. "Ne- dont worry, Ulquiorra-sama. I'll just uhm… get this healed in no time." Orihime tried to smile which contrasted the flow of her tears. Ulquiorra was amazed how humans were able ton change emotions in a flash and feel two or more emotions all at once.  
"Nnoitora Jiruga will be given punishment because of what he did." Ulquiorra kept his cool but his fluctuating reiatsu still bothered him.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, your reiatsu… I can feel it fluctuating. Your cero was paler than usual, Ulquiorra-sama."  
Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide. It really did affect his cero. What could it affect next?  
"Is everything okay?" Orihime began to worry.  
"N- Yes." he almost slipped a tongue. "Woman, you should still sleep. There is still a long period of time before I pick up your breakfast."  
"How long?"  
"Six hours."  
Orihime shrugged and stood up, headed to the couch. "Will it be okay if I don't sleep?"  
"No."  
Orihime looked more upset. She began to fear that someone would again sneak up on her. "I will now leave, woman. I will return to wake you up in ample of hours."  
He will be leaving again. And she will be alone again. Yet, it was not only her who feared most. Ulquiorra also did not want to leave that room. Tension. Tension. More tension. Much tension. And then she broke it. "I'm scared."  
Ulquiorra looked at her for some time. She was looking down on the floor, still trembling in fear. "Then I see it best if I guard you tonight."  
Orihime was shocked to hear his reply. He was staying.  
"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama…"  
"Now sleep."  
"I still can't"  
Ulquiorra eyed Orihime. She was being stubborn again, but he cant blame her for what she's gone through. Ulquiorra walked across the room with his hands in the pockets of his hakama. When he lowered himself, kneeling infront of Orihime, who was sitting at the couch, Orihime's face flushed into a bright red pink. His face, few inches away from her. Ulquiorra took his hand from his pocket and cupped Orihime's face by her chin.  
"You need to rest tonight…" his voice was cool but Orihime gets a hint of a request. She was stunned by the distance of their faces, his soft hands cupping her face… soft hands. At first she thought they were cold and hard. But no, it was the exact opposite. Its as if he never used them. She wanted to touch his hands but if she does, it'll be way too awkward. He was way beyond what she expected from a distant.  
"U-Ulquiorra…" she was indeed blushing. She did not know how to react. It was then that Ulquiorra noticed how beautiful she was face to face. Seeing her face turned red, he let go.  
"Let's rest." he said calmly as he settled himself on the floor as he rested his back on the couch.  
"Ulquiorra-sama…"  
"What?"  
"Good night."  
"It is always evening here in Hueco Mundo, how can you say it is morning?"  
"I dont know…" Orihime slowly closed her eyes. This answer dissatisfied Ulquiorra, but he was also exhausted. Exhaustion from the fluctuation of his reiatsu. It was beginning to fluctuate too low. He was in a slight pain. No, the pain began to gradually increase. He groaned because of the pain then suddenly he yelled out loud. The pain was too much and then his surroundings turned to darkness. He felt something hot stab him at the back. He felt helpless.


	3. Humanly Bribes

**Chapter 3 - Humanly Bribes**

"Ulquiorra-sama! Ulquiorra-sama, wake up! Wake up!"

Ulquiorra woke with his eyes wide open and was surprised. Looking at his surroundings, he was sure he was not in Las Noches. Then he remembered, he had already been living in her apartment for two months. He remembered that the shinigami's final blow that should've ended his damn life was eventually blocked by the barrier the woman made. The captains were finished with their battles and have won. They rushed to the enraged shinigami to stop him killing Ulquiorra. He was saved.

He was thankful but did not know how to show it. The Soul Society agreed to let Ulquiorra live in the human world in three conditions; one, he was not to leave Orihime's sight unless she permits him to do so, two, he was to adapt to the human activities without hesitation and three, he was not to return to Hueco Mundo under any circumstances. He agreed. So now he found himself sleeping under one roof with hers. At first, her friends were totally against about the idea of him staying with her but because they couldn't resist Orihime's charming pleas, they gave in.

"Ne- Ulquiorra, is something wrong?" her grey eyes gazed upon his emerald eyes. In his gigai, he lost his tearmarks, his Arrancar helmet, his tatoo and his hollow hole. Although he remained a bit pale, he had a few tint run his skin.  
"No, there is none." he got up from the bed. She remained seated, wondering why the former espada was acting unusual. Without saying anything to Orihime, he left the room.  
"Wait Ulquio-" the door closed. "You forgot your pants…"

He was having trouble with his dreams for almost a week. he wouldnt tell Orihime, he knew she'd just be too concerned, he didnt want that. Ulquiorra entered the kitchen, still wearing only his boxers. There was a mountain of pancakes still steaming hot, waiting for him. Orihime followed him downstairs, hoping he'd dig in at that breakfast she made for him.  
"Woman, what is this and why did you make too many?"  
"Well… first, they're called pancakes, second, I made many because you might like them." Orihime finished her words with a huge smile. Ulquiorra looked at the pancakes. Everyday, Orihime introduces him to different human foods. Ulquiorra liked spicy food and despised the sour ones. He remembered how she made him drink pure lemon juice. It was really a nightmare. Then he remembered the time she fed him sour licorices. He spent hours and hours brushing his tongue to get rid of the horrible taste. Seeing Ulquiorra was just staring at the food, she broke his silence;  
"You don't have to worry, they're not sour." her smile grew wider. Ulquiorra stared at Orihime before pulling a chair for him to sit on.  
"Ulquiorra, I'll just take a shower and change upstairs."  
"What for?" Ulquiorra replied as he took a bite from the pancakes.  
"I have to go to school, it's Monday, did you forget you're going to walk me to school?" her smile was beginning to fade.  
"My apologies, woman." Ulquiorra grabbed another bite before putting the fork down.  
"It's okay, Ulquiorra. Finish your food, okay?" Ulquiorra just nodded as Orihime went upstairs.

He seemed to love that food. There was a little sweetness in every bite, although not that really sweet, it was perfect. He dug into that food until he finished it. He took some of those energy drinks she had on the fridge before going upstairs as well. When he entered their room, he heard the shower running so he was sure Orihime was still using it so went back down the stairs to use the showers near the kitchen instead.

"Hah! I feel so pampered!" Orihime took her time to bathe, the clock was already at eight but it doesnt matter. Today was not an ordinary day at school. They had this school festival they celebrate today, meaning that the school was going to be full of booths, carnival rides, music, live bands and shops of trinkets. That was the sole reason she wanted Ulquiorra to go and walk her to school, it was to show him the festivity. She was quite sure he wouldnt want to spend time hitting cans with a ball nor go watching the live bands play. He certainly would reject her offer.

Orihime wrapped her body in a huge towel, as well as her wet hair and headed to open the door. The door swung open only for her to see that Ulquiorra was changing clothes as well. He was only covering his lower body with a towel wrapped around his higher hip, showing a 'V' line in his lower waist that disappeared in the towel and his body was still a bit wet. Orihime's face completely flushed red and immidiately closed the bathroom door to hide her embarrassment from the nearly naked ex-espada. His face was filled with confusion. Why did that woman lock herself inside the bathroom once more after seeing him? "Humans…" he whispered to himself as he continued to dress. "Woman." he knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Come out now. You'd be late for school."  
"Not unless you're fully dressed!"  
"I am." Ulquiorra gave out a soft sigh as the doorknob clunked a little as Orihime peeped out at the half-opened door. Seeing Ulquiorra fully dressed in a black long-sleeved top with black slacks and a green scarf that dangled from his left shoulder, she went out of the bathroom, still in towels.  
"Ne, Ulquiorra-sama, I think its but proper for you to give me time to dress alone." Orihime politely asked. Ulquiorra silently walked towards the door and closed it slowly. Orihime took a white shirt with a collar and a green skirt. She covered her neck with a black scarf since it ws autumn and a bit chilly. Ulquiorra leaned at the wall next to the bedroom door, waiting for her to finish dressing up. "I'm done!" she yelled cheerfully tugging Ulquiorra in her arm as they both left the apartment.

"Woman, why are you not in your uniform?" Ulquiorra asked out of his curiousity. "I thought you'd be going to school?"  
"I am!" she smiled as they both walked in the bricked pavement on the sidewalk. "But today, we're told that we didnt need to wear them."  
"I still dont get the point why I need to walk you to school, you never asked me to do it before."  
Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, looking him straight in his emerald eyes, she shot back; "Just… just come with me, okay?" she pulled his arm as she tugged him, walking faster. Soon enough, they were at school. Ulquiorra looked around. There were huge colorful posters and flyers. There were those huge balloons in every corner. There was a stage, a few people on top, creating livley music. There were stores and booths, and everyone had a smile on their faces.

"Woman, wha-" before Ulquiorra could finish his question, one of Orihime's friends whom she referred to as Tatsuki ran to her, loudly calling her name; "Oriiihiimmee!"  
"Tatsuki!" she had those smiles again.  
"Orihime! I thought you would be earlier today."  
"Sorry for being a bit late Tatsuki!"  
"It's OK Orihime."  
"Oh, Tatsuki, I brought Ulquiorra along so he could also see the festival."  
Tatsuki shot Ulquiorra a suspicious look. She always does. "I see. Hmm… Ulquiorra really needs entertainment!"  
Orihime giggled as Tatsuki both pulled Orihime and Ulquiorra's arm and brought them to a nearby booth. "Here." Tatsuki smiled at Ulquiorra before she left and waved at them "Enjoy yourselves ok?" she yelled back.

'SHOOT-A-RAMA' the sign read. It was one of those booths where you'd shoot a stack of cans and when you hit them all perfectly, you'd win a prize. "I'd like to take a shot please." Orihime smiled at the man who gave her three balls to throw. She had her first attempt but failed, so as the second one… and the last one didnt go well like both her earlier shots. Ulquiorra was a bit surprised how she had a difficult time knocking those cans over. Orihime frowned a bit; "My luck was still asleep, I guess." she told Ulquiorra. As she was to tug him away from the booth, he told the man in-charge; "I'll take my shot too." the man grinned. He placed a support behind the cans to prevent it from falling over. Ulquiorra, precise and accurate, took one of the balls from the counter and effortlessly threw the ball directly at one of the stacks. The guy in-charge gasped as Ulquiorra managed to knock the first stack over, then the second then the third. "H-H-Here's y-your p-p-p-priiize." the man was shocked and trembling as he handed Ulquiorra a huge teddy bear. "Thank You." Ulquiorra took the teddy bear and placed it in Orihime's arms. "Take it." Orihime blushed. Ulquiorra did not know that it was a romantic action that made Orihime very happy. "Ulquiorra-sama. Thanks."  
"You're welcome." even as monotonous as it had always been, it showed bit of emotion than before.  
Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra. When she looked at him, she saw something behind him that made her smile a lot bigger.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" her screams were mixed with emotions. It was fright, excitement, worry and- happiness. She gripped on the handles of the rollercoaster as it went in a loop. Ulquiorra tightly gripped it too but his face showed to emotion unlike hers. After another loop, an upside-down and a corner drift, the rollercoaster ride was over. She found herself laughing a lot as she accompanied Ulquiorra to the nearest trash bin for him to release the tension in his stomach. After cleaning himself up, he glared at the auburn-haired girl. "What were you thinking?" he did not understand why she wanted to ride that thing in the first place. "It was thrilling, wasnt it?" she giggled. Now, Ulquiorra had something to hate more than the awful sour flavor, it was something called a 'rollercoaster'. "C'mon Ulquiorra, we'll relax at the stagefront for a while." Orihime giggled as she embraced the huge bear tighter. Now in a humanly state, Ulquiorra has felt the disorders of the human body.

The music was very much lively. The crowd was cheering and the band was moving them with rhythm. Ulquiorra and Orihime sat under one of the trees that was in distance with the crowd. They could see the preformance from a distance at the same time, take a shade under one of the trees as they enjoyed their ice cream. Orihime had a chocolate double while Ulquiorra had plain vanilla double. The huge teddy bear was sitting on Ulqquiorra's laps. "Ulquiorra-sama." Orihime tried to open a conversation. "Do you like it here? In the human world?"  
"I dont see much excitement… but I also dont see it dull."  
"I want a yes or a no."  
"Yes."  
"Yey! Then you'll stay here forever then?"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know."  
There was that tension again. But before Orihime could say another word again, someone called her.  
"Kurosaki-kun!" she called out in reply.  
Ulquiorra's eyes shifted from the playing band to the orange-haired guy infront of Orihime.  
"Inoue, I came by to ask you if you would like to go see the band upfront." Ichigo asked Orihime, as if Ulquiorra wasnt there. He despised how he spared that ex-espada's life. he despised the fact Orihime slept in one room with him. He hated the fact that Ulquiorra was a grave threat to Orihime's feelings to him. "Uh… Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry but I… I mean Ulquiorra and I… were just …" Orihime was desperately looking for the right words to reject Ichigo's invitation.  
"Were just about to go home now." Ulquiorra finished her sentence, taking the bear at his one hand and his other hand, pulling Orihime to stand up and leave. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo yelled at him. Ulquiorra turned his head to the shinigami and look at him. Ulquiorra's eyes were full of anger but his face remained emotionless. Orihime, who was in the middle of their buliding tension was beginning to worry that the two men would end up fighting. She was afraid they might ruin the festivity of the school. It was all gonna end up there in an instant. "Come on." Ulquiorra pulled Orihime and headed out to leave. Ichigo shook his head and cursed Ulquiorra with every damn word he knows. Ulquiorra was taking his woman away from him. Orihime was still confused where Ulquiorra was taking her. "Ulquiorra, where are we going?"  
"We're going home, woman."  
"But it's still too early to go home, besides… there's still a lot to see." Orihime frowned.  
Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and sighed. "Fine. What place do you have in mind?"  
Orihime drew a smile in her face and blushed when she found out that Ulquiorra was still holding her hand and his other hand was holding the huge bear. But a group of people who were crowding on something took her attention. "Ulquiorra, would you mind if I peek at that booth for a minute?"  
"Take your time, woman."  
"Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime ran towards black colored booth to see what causes the comotion. And then her eyes grew wide as she saw that it was a couple-photo contest. The theme was the gothic look and the prize was a mobile phone. She have always wanted to give Ulquiorra some gadget or device and she wanted to see Ulquiorra in gothic clothes so she signed their names up before fetching Ulquiorra.

"Woman, what is it now?" Ulquiorra was a bit annoyed to know that Orihime had signed him up in something he wouldnt like.  
"C'mon Ulquiorra… you're gonna love this!"  
"Woman, I do not know why you humans love dressing in such ridiculous ways."  
"Fine. Then I think I'll be cooking our dinner tonight in the way I feel about now. I think I'll be cooking my sour seafood special with lemon slices…" Orihime was obviously taunting Ulquiorra with her words. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes began to look in the other direction.  
"Woman, if I join this contest you're telling me… you would make me more of those pancakes."  
Orihime giggled knowing that Ulquiorra could now be bribed with pancakes, "Deal."


	4. Foreign Feelings

**Chapter 4 - Foreign Feelings**

The former Espada saw himself before a mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo with a vampire cape. There was a red rose pinned in his chest and a black and white striped scarf hung down from his neck. He walked back and forth waiting for Orihime to finish dressing up.  
"Woman, how long will it take you to finish?" Ulquiorra knocked at the dressing room, obviously, he was growing impatient.  
"Just in a jiffy, Ulquiorra!" Orihime answered back. Ulquiorra remembered what 'jiffy' means. It was 1/100 of a second. He was able to stumble on that word while he was researching something about humans in the library of Las Noches.  
"Woman-"  
Before he could lay another knock, the door burst open and Ulquiorra was astounded by Orihime's beauty which stood up from the black dress she was wearing. She wore something like a ballerina's dress and a net stocking. She had boots that went above her knee and a small magician hat was on her head. She had no make up on yet she was very beautiful.  
"Ulquiorra, what do you think?" Orihime turned around to show Ulquiorra what the dress looked like from every angle. Ulquiorra's voice failed him from saying anything except for the word; "Beautiful." Orihime was flushed out hearing that word from a former espada. "Thank you Ulquiorra. The word goes the same for you."

"Miss? Are you ready for your shoot?" the camera man inquired.  
"Just another minute!" Orihime replied before she began to look for something.  
"Woman, are you losing something?" Ulquiorra asked seeing Orihime open different colored boxes on the table.  
"Yey! I found it!" Orihime shouted out as she held up a pencil.  
"What is that for?"  
"An eyeliner."  
"What does it do?" "You'll see." Orihime walked towards Ulquiorra and tilted her body up to his face. Then, she started shading around Ulquiorra's eyes.  
"Woman, what are you doing?"  
"Well, Ulquiorra, they will make your eyes stand out."  
"Why on earth would I want them to stand out, woman?"  
"Because I always love seeing your eyes back in Hueco Mundo…" Orihime stopped shading his eyes and looked at their feet. "They were the only things that gave color to the white-washed rooms of Las Noches." Orihime looked sad. She wanted to see the Ulquiorra of Las Noches again. The one with the hollow-remains, the one with the hollow hole and the one with the tearmarks.  
"I see." Ulquiorra whispered before opening a portal.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"I need to get something. I'll be back."  
"Hurry, okay?"  
"I will." Ulquiorra stepped in the portal before it closed. In a matter of ten seconds, he was back wearing an arrancar uniform, tearmarks, his black lips and nails and a very white complexion. He was holding Orihime's uniform as well. "Here. put this on."  
Orihime's eyes were filled with happiness. It was her first time to wear those things again. "Thank you Ulquiorra."

There was a couch, a white one and the backdrops were huge windows. "Ulquiorra… I'm kinda nervous." Orihime started shivering a bit. Ulquiorra, now looking much like he was before, except for having a hollow hole and a helmet looked at Orihime. He knew that it was a contest in giving in the best picture of a couple. He remembered something during his research about humans that emotions should be able to give them a better pose for a picture. Now, everything he had read before would seem to become handy.  
"Woman, for now, you are my prisoner." Orihime was puzzled for what Ulquiorra had said to her but eventually, she had decoded what he meant; 'Act naturally like they were still in Hueco Mundo'. So immidiately, Orihime sat on the couch, she laid her head on the arm rest, her hands rested on her stomach and her feet pressed on the other arm rest. it was if she was going to sleep so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Ulquiorra walked towards the couch and leaned to Orihime. His hand was on the back rest of the couch as his other was near Orihime's chest, acted as support for his body. Their faces were just inches away. He looked like he was going to kiss her or something.

"Perfect!" the cameraman squealed in the beautiful figure of the two. "I'd like to see another pose please?" the cameraman was astounded by Ulquiorra's great projection. So the two did another pose, this time, Ulquiorra was the one who lay on the couch, Orihime lay on top of him, throwing her arms on his shoulders, she had a smile on her face, as if she was teasing him. And after that pose, they did other few and they were all developed immediately. Orihime scanned through the photos, choosing the one they'd enter in the contest. She had a hard time since they were all perfect, soon enough, Ulquiorra grabbed a photo from her hands. "I like this one best, woman."  
"Why?"  
"It's because it what depicts reality the most." he turned his back at Orihime before putting the picture in the registration table.  
"It depicts…reality? What picture did he take anyway?" she repeated what he had said before in her mind before running to Ulquiorra. "We're done in registering our photo!" she smiled. 'Now it will just be an hour to know the results. I hope many would vote for ours…" she crossed her fingers at her back.  
"Woman, you mean we will stay another hour here?"  
"Yes, you wouldnt want to miss the fireworks later!" Orihime giggled at Ulquiorra's unccanny expression knowing they'd stay longer.

Three hours and a half later. She held a huge bear on her hands, while he was holding a bag with a mobile phone inside. Orihime's face was painted with a sunny smile that contrasted to the red sunset setting in their surroundings.  
"A mobile phone, as I recall, am i right, woman?"  
"Yup! Now you can call me always when I'm at school."  
"Why would I want to call you when I could go here in an instant?"  
"Because, Ulquiorra, this way, it would be more humanly. I wouldnt want my classmates seeing your garganta in here." Orihime giggled.  
"I see."  
"Ulquiorra, what time is it?"  
"It's fifteen minutes to seven."  
"Ah! We have to hurry!"  
"To where, woman?"  
"To the main event!"  
"The fireworks?"  
"YES!" Orihime held Ulquiorra's hand and sped through the crowd to the school building. Ulquiorra was surprised how fast this woman could run when needed. Finally they were taking stairs to the rooftop.  
"Woman, the stage is that way. You will miss the main event."  
"I know Ulquiorra-sama. But I wont miss the main event." Orihime opened the door leading to the rooftop. "Hurry Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime's smile never left her face that day. When Ulquiorra reached the rooftop, he saw everything in the festival from that point of view.

"Ulquiorra, we'd see the fireworks better up here. And… we wont have to go through a huge crowd." Orihime blushed. She took a seat in the edge of the building with her feet dangling at the edge. Ulquiorra sat beside her. They heard the crowd cheer at the bands. The fireworks will be launched a few minutes later so Orihime started to ask Ulquiorra some questions.  
"Ulquiorra-sama,what picture did you exactly choose?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"It's because you told me I was your prisoner that time."  
"What I meant was for you to act the way we did back in Las Noches."  
"Oh… was it to put more emotions in the picture?"  
"I think you did get what I mean."  
"So what picture was it?" Orihime giggled, still tensed to hear what picture he picked but before he was able to answer her, the fireworks danced through the skies, booming yet beautiful. Orihime stared in awe, her eyes full of happiness. Ulquiorra looked at the fireworks for a moment and then at Orihime. She was full of life. Then he remembered her expressions when he brought her to the rose garden in Las Noches. It was the same feeling, the overwhelmed feeling. He despised that emotion before but now, he treasured every moment he felt it.

"Orihime…"  
"U-Ulquiorra-sama? You just called me by my name!"  
"It was the first photo."  
"The one when I pretended to be asleep?"  
"Yes."  
"So why did you say that it depicts reality?"  
"Because that situation was real."  
"What?"  
"Inoue Orihime, I apologize for kissing you when you slept in Las Noches."  
Orihime touched her lips. "Ulquiorra-sama…"  
Ulquiorra caressed her cheek before running his hand down to cup her chin and slowly guided her lips to lock in his. She closed her eyes and replied his actions by drawing her hands around his broad shoulders to deepen their kiss. It was a great feeling kissing under the moon and the stars as the firewoks continued to awe the people as the former espada had truly developed his feelings for the human girl.

"Inoue Orihime, your kiss would always taste sweeter than pancakes." Ulquiorra whipered as he released the girl's lips. "You have cursed me to want these emotions again." When he stared at the girl infront of him, their eyes drew nothing but to take another kiss. And they did. Enjoying every moment of it. The sweetness in the situation felt like a thousand sugar canes that ran through their blood until they broke apart for air. This was the only time that Orihime felt shivering in the cool evening breeze.  
"Wo- Orihime, are you fine?" Ulquiorra asked, trying his best to put emotions in his words.  
"Hai. It's just that the breeze is beginning to be chilly." Ulquiorra stared at her for a while.  
"We should go home now." offering his hand to help Orihime get up.  
"I really think we should."  
"Ori…hime."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what Ulquiorra-sama?"  
"For this day. I apologize for hesitating to come with you today."  
"It's okay Ulquiorra-sama, I'm glad you enjoyed this festival."  
"I really did, woman."  
"Ne, keep calling me by my first name." she pointed out.  
Ulquiorra let out a soft sigh and nodded before going down from the rooftop with Orihime and walked home with her.

Ever since he came to live with her, she'd been generous enough to let him get the half of the bed while she took the other half. They were separated by a huge stockpile of pillows in the middle of the bed before but tonight, they did not bother placing them. After changing into her night dress, she threw herself in the bed, unaware that Ulquiorra was already asleep in the bed. Surprised by her own actions and regrets, it was still a good thing Ulquiorra did not wake up, he just moved little to face his left and slept soundly again… then again, it wasnt that soundly as she thought of.


	5. Forsaken Dreams

**Chapter 5 - Forsaken Dreams**

"My cuatro, why have you forsaken me?" a voice he really recognized echoed through the blackness before he found a hand reaching him, "I'll end this game, my cuatro… come with me and again, begin to seek power." it was Aizen's voice that clearly wanted him.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. My cuatro… come." the hand grabbed him in the face, obstructing his breathing.  
"No!" Ulquiorra tried yelling but the hand that covered his face prevented him from doing so. He wanted to take the hand out of his face but his limbs felt like they were casted and chained to the floor. Ironically,his zanpakuto was beside him he could not reach it.  
"The espadas I created are my espadas, and mine alone!" the hand in his face clenched harder making it more painful for him to bear. "You, my most loyal espada have chosen one weak human than your superior. Ulquiorra Schiffer, you are a worthless trash." Ulquiorra's emerald eyes widened and grabbed his zanpakuto with all his might and stabbed the chest of the man infront of him. "I see. You still have that mannerism Ulquiorra. You are still an espada." Aizen laughed evilly.  
"No! I am no longer going to be a slave of your pathetic ambitions!" Ulquiorra continued to slash the evil man but he did not bleed or even feel any pain from the cuts brought by Ulquiorra's zanpakuto.  
"My espada, you have betrayed me for this woman. Now, I shall take her from you, a bittersweet revenge, isnt it?" Ulquiorra could see a woman behind Aizen. She was violently bruised and she was bleeding. Her eyes were the falls that created rivers of tears. She was indeed tied with chains. Ulquiorra looked in horror.  
"Orihime!" Ulquiorra ran as fast as he could to the helpless girl but before he could reach her, Aizen swiftly stabbed her heart and took it out.  
"Ulquiorra, look. This is a human heart…" then Aizen laughed maniacally as the girl fell lifeless on the floor with her eyes wide open with sorrow, looking back at him… dead.

"Orihime!" Ulquiorra sat up, waking from his dreadful nightmare. Looking around, he saw no sight of Orihime. With this, he began to panic and jumped out of the bed. He ran to the door and rushed downstairs.  
"Orihime!" he found himself in the kitchen, the lights were on and the auburn-haired girl was holding a glass of milk. She looked at Ulquiorra with wondering eyes on why was he running down and calling her name. The former espada had sweat all over his face.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, is there something wrong? I couldnt sleep so I thought that this would make me go sleepy." Orihime smiled as she held the glass of warm milk in her hands. Ulquiorra could was nervous, for the first time, he felt really nervous. He slowly paced himself approaching Orihime.  
"Ulquiorra-sama?"  
Orihime looked him in the eyes. His jade eyes were full of sadness. "Anything wrong? You know I could-" before she could say another word, Ulquiorra's pale hands grabbed hers and pulled her towards his chest and embraced her tightly. The milk fell on the floor but Ulquiorra did not mind.  
"Never leave my sight Orihime." his hand was around her waist and his other was on the back of her head. Clearly, Ulquiorra was shivering a bit and Orihime felt it. She replied to his embrace as she wrapped her arms in his waist.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, tell me, I know there's something wrong." Ulquiorra's embrace had gone tighter, it was obvious it was a 'yes'.  
"Orihime, I promise you. No one can harm you. No one can ever take you away from me." Orihime's face turned to a heating red after what she had heard.  
"Ulquiorra-sama…" Orihime closed her eyes to feel Ulquiorra's warmth. Yes, he was pale and an arrancar but he was warm and gentle. He was the exact fit to her figure when they embraced.

After that warming moment, Ulquiorra volunteered to clean the spilled milk, since it as his fault. Orihime made two mugs of cocoas with milk and placed them in the table. After cleaning up the mess, Ulquiorra joined Orihime at the table for a late-night snack to make them feel drowsy again. Then, Orihime had an idea.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, would you like to go to school with me?"  
"School? I do not need to be educated. My intellect has reached far beyond an average human had."  
"But I thought you never want to leave my sight?" she pouted.  
"Fine then, as you wish."  
"Yey! I'll have Tatsuki-sama and Uryu-kun help me with your registration. And by going to school, you would not get bored here inside the house and you could socialize more with my friends."  
"Orihime."  
"Yes?"  
"To be honest, I never really stayed here at home when you attend school."  
"Ne- where'd you go then."  
"Uruhara-san's"  
"Oh, you've been training?"  
"No. I was learning."  
"Learning what?"  
"Learning to be more of a shinigami than to be an arrancar."  
"You want to be a shinigami? To work in the Soul Society?"  
"Yes. Uruhara-san told me I'd get a slot in Mayuri-san's division if I learn to be a shinigami in time."  
"I'm happy for you Ulquiorra-sama!" Orihime giggled before letting out a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed, Ulquiorra-sama. If you're done with your cocoa, leave it in the sink. I'll wash them when I wake up." Orihime was really sleepy then. With eyelids half-open, she walked upstairs. Ulquiorra heard the bedroom door close so he knows Orihime was back to bed. Now, for some silence. He looked at his palm because of a slight sting. A cut was on his palm because he had cleaned up the broken mug which must be the one that injured him. He remembered a flower that have done the same thing to his palm. Thinking twice, he took his coat and shoes and went out of her apartment.

"Good morning!" Orihime cheerfully started her day stretching her hands up in the air. Seeing Ulquiorra still sound asleep beside her, she smiled and leaned to get a good close look in his face. "I'm in a good mood today, Ulquiorra-sama. I'll make you some pancakes today." she told the sleeping guy beside her. She got up and went to the kitchen to cook. To her ever-great surprise, there were a buch of white roses in the table.

Orihime's eyes widened and took the flowers from the table, carefully examining them. The roses seemed so much familiar. They were the exact copy of the rose on her table back in Las Noches. She touched the petals and grazed her fingers, jumping from one petal to another. Still, it was a mystery where those roses came from. Snapping out of her senses, she looked at the cupboard and took out some flour which will be made into Ulquiorra's favorite pancakes. When she was done cooking, Ulquiorra was still fast asleep so she sat down in her huge red couch and flipped open some magazines.

Turning the glossy pages over, she was interupted by a knock. Orihime wondered who on earth would go knocking on her door at five in the morning. "Wait… I'm comming." her eyes widened before the man infront of her. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Inoue, good morning." Orihime scratched the back of her head; "Good morning Kurosaki-kun, what brings you so early today?"  
"Well, first, we don't have classes today. Teachers went off in an excursion or something."  
"Really?" her eyes widened upon hearing this good news.  
"Yes and also, Urahara-san wanted to give this to…" Ichigo gave a momentarily pause he could cough out his name; "Ulquiorra." Ichigo handed a brown envelope that was addressed to Ulquiorra Schiffer.  
"Thank Kurosaki-kun." she smiled at the fiery-haired guy and he simply stared back at her.  
"Inoue, is he hurting you?" "Kurosaki-kun, don't worry. He never hurted me."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine."  
"Fine then… I'll be going to Uryu's place. See ya."  
"Bye!" then she closed the door and clasped on the envelope.

What could Urahara-san want to give to Ulquiorra? She wanted to open the envelope but a strange force was covering the ordinary-looking envelope. Orihime placed it on the table and went to the bathroom to take a shower.


	6. Troubled Lust

**Chapter 6 - Troubled Lust**

The first rays of sunlight warmly danced in the ex-espada's face that woke him up. He looked at the clock beside the bed; 6:30 AM. Orihime must have left for school. She doesnt want to be late anymore so she should've left very early. He rubbed off what's left in his sleepiness and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. To his utmost bliss, there was those pancakes waiting for him in the table with a letter on top that read; "Made you pancakes for breakfast. Energy drinks on the fridge. No school today, went to Tatsuki's place and wont be back til later this afternoon. PS. Urahara-san sent you something. Check the table in the living room. ~Orihime." Ulquiorra gave a soft sigh upon reading her letter. Her penmanship was a bit mess unlike his writing. Placing the paper back on the table, he swiftly picked up the plate of pancakes and proceeded to the living room to retrieve Urahara's package.

Holding two papers, one was black and the other was white, Ulquiorra settled his sight on the white one with huge letters on top that read 'WELCOME!' Atlast, he was now one of the shinigamis of Soul Society. The letter was actually signed by Yamamoto and Mayuri. He was happy but there was no trace of that happiness in his face. It seems that his face was numb to emotions except for his eyes.

He took the black paper. There was nothing written on it, but when he focused his reiatsu on that black paper, letters started appearing.

"AIZEN IS ALIVE."

Ulquiorra's body froze upon reading that statement. "Aizen…" he whispered. This was the day he feared the most. Aizen's return would really shake their worlds for the second time, and this time, it's revenge that he wants. Urahara was clever hiding those letters. He knew that Orihime might get curious and open that envelope. If she knew that Aizen is still alive, she might lose it. Ulquiorra crumpled the paper. He was angry and his reiatsu started to get high, making the paper to burn by itself.

"This can't be." Sweat began to form in his tensed body. There would be no one else that Aizen wanted to get but him. The tension in himself broke when his reiatsu suddenly fluctuated. "What the-" when he tried to heighten his reiatsu, it kept on fluctuating. He left his seat and sonido-ed himself to Urahara's shop, leaving his pancakes still lying on the living room table.

"Tatsuki, thank you so much!"  
"It's okay Orihime! I'm really glad to help."  
"Ulquiorra can go to school tomorrow then?"  
"Yep. This will be fun for all of us to have him in school, except…"  
"I know Tatsuki. Kurosaki-kun…"  
"Orihime, he still hates Ulquiorra. I can't blame him."  
"Neither do I Tatsuki, but when Ulquiorra gets to befriend him, they'll get along fine."  
"Hah. Ulquiorra? befriending Ichigo? I doubt that."  
"Hey, that could be possible Tatsuki."  
"I guess you're right. Before, I thought Ulquiorra was like a notorious killing-maniac, but now, I can't even point out he's an ex-espada. Anyway, how'r you two doing?"  
"We get along well. In fact, he started opening up to me."  
"And the bed?"  
"We decided to take the bordery out."  
"So did you two already-"  
Orihime blushed and answered back; "No!"  
"I was just kidding, no need to be overprotective. You said earlier that you need to buy Ulquiorra some books, right?"  
"Yup. Although, he doesnt really need those books."  
"Why do you say?"  
"He has this ability to store information, memories and stuff in his mind and when he needs to have it played back, he crushes his left eye, just like that."  
"Woah. That's great when you have exams."  
"You're right. C'mon, we dont want to miss the early bargain sales!" Orihime tugged Tatsuki and both went to the mall.

Ulquiorra sped fast through the rooftops trying to get to Urahara's as soon as possible. When he felt a very strong spiritual pressure, he knew he was not the only one informed about Aizen's return. The strong spiritual pressure, he was sure it belonged to all the captains of Soul Society. It was as tensed as his and when he came to knock on the shop's wooden door, he heard commotion inside. He was right. Everyone was there. Everyone was aware that he was one of them now and everyone was aware that Aizen is alive. Captain Yamamoto silenced the commotion inside. "Fellow shinigamis. I am truly alarmed that Aizen is still alive. He faked his death."  
"That damn traitor!" Renji banged his fists on the table.  
"Abarai, your rage will bring us nowhere." Byakuya noted.  
"How was he able to fake his death?" Rukia went straight to the point.  
"Aizen, so cunning and clever, faked his death through the transfer of his soul." Urahara frowned.  
"How could that happen? We never felt his spiritual pressure transfer to anyone or anything inside Las Noches." Rukia replied.  
"That is still a mystery to me too, but now, his spiritual pressure is intensely felt here in Karakura town. We must remain on-guard at all times." Urahara pulled his hat closer to his face and looked down before looking at the former espada in the crowd. "Ulquiorra, have you sensed his reiatsu?"  
"No, Urahara-san. I was not able to note any of his prescence."  
"I see. I was right." Everyone looked curiously at Urahara. "Ulquiorra, have you seen him in your dreams?"  
"Yes."  
"This is a sole evidence that Aizen could manage to manipulate shinigamis, even in their dreams. He could also control the flow of his reiatsu to prevent from being noticed as well as the reiatsu of others… including you Ulquiorra." Urahara answered.  
"I shall return to Soul Society and inform the others." Toshirou bowed his head before the other shinigamis and dismissed himself together with Matsumoto. The other captains talked about defensive strategies and the others shared their opinions about the conflict they are facing. Suddenly, Ichigo barged into the door, he was about to say something until his brown eyes met emerald. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ichigo, Ulquiorra is one of us now." Yamamoto explained.  
"Argh! Why did you let an espada be one of us?"  
"Ichigo, calm down. This is not what you should be worrying about, Aizen is alive, that should be your focus." Rukia calmly told him.  
"I want to know, where is he now?" Ichigo turned his attention to the raven-haired girl.  
"We still don't know." Rukia looked down. "He could be everywhere."  
"For now, it's best to live normally with your lives." Urahara assured. Ulquiorra nodded and left the shop.

"I'm home." he called out. He knows Orihime isnt home yet but he got this attitude of calling out that he's home from her. He slipped his feet from his shoes and headed to th living room. He froze in his place from the sight infront of him. Aizen sat comfortably on the couch, eating the pancakes on the table.  
"My cuatro, why is your face painted like you've seen a ghost?" Aizen smiled. That smile that haunts Ulquiorra every night in his goddamn nightmares. How could he not feel Aizen's reiatsu. "So this is what you've called home, Ulquiorra. You have grown fond of humans, I see." Aizen was clearly mocking him. Ulquiorra's frown deepens every second he sees that evil man. Aizen stood up and went to Ulquiorra's direction. His eyes were full of hatred yet his face painted him a cunning smile. "Do go tell your new friends what you saw today, I don't care. Maybe, just maybe, this war could be a lot more interesting." Aizen paced to the door and left the apartment. Ulquiorra hated how he froze in his place, he could cero him or take his zanpakuto and slash him, but the sight of Aizen alive rendered him useless.

The apartment was silent. Ulquiorra could only near the tick-tock on the clock as it struck twelve noon. He cleared his mind for a moment and locked himself in the bathroom. The shower was running cold, his hands were on the wall as his head was angled down. he still could not believe what that day brought him. Things could never get worse now. It could never be anymore.

"Orihime, I should be going now. I promised Uryu and Chad a help in their training."  
"I understand Tatsuki, thanks."  
"No worries. Bye, take care okay?"  
"I will." Orihime waved goodbye to her friend as one hand supported the bag of books she brought. Looking in her watch, it was already one in the afternoon. "I wonder if Ulquiorra had eaten already…" she walked around the mall looking for something. She didn't know what but her feet dragged her infront of a male-merchandise shop. Looking at the posters outside that store, there were lots of advertisements about hair gels. She smiled and dragged herself in the store.

Orihime's right hand held books as the other held… male stuff. There was a grin in her face when she decided to exit the mall. When she passed through several blocks to her apartment, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Orihime jumped back. She almost shouted when a hand quickly covered her mouth.  
"Can you tell me… where your heart is?" the brown-haired man infront of her smiled evilly and hitted the back of her neck. The impact made her black out.

"W-Where am I?" Orihime looked around. She was surprised to see that she was infront of her apartment. It was already sunset and she was still in an aftershock state. "Aizen-sama… alive?" she shook her head and clapped her hands against her cheeks. "Must be my imaginations playing on me." then Orihime heard her stomach grumble. "I forgot! I need to cook dinner!" she ran inside the apartment.

"Ulquiorra-sama! I'm home." she looked around to see Ulquiorra sleeping on the couch… shirtless. He was only wearing a black boxer shorts that contrasted to his skin. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his well-built chest, to his attractive abs, to the V-line below his waist that clearly wanted to seduce her and down to the tent forming in his boxers because maybe his dreams were something that were for males only. Orihime's face turned to intense red as she turned around to face the other direction, away from that sight when she accidentally bumped the back of her head to a shelf on the wall, scattering the things she bought on the floor. This commotion woke the sleeping Ulquiorra up. He immidiately sonido-ed infront of her to see if she was okay, only to make her face a lot redder than before. To add up to the awkward situation, Orihime began squirming about and accidentally knocked Ulquiorra over. Now, she was lying under him and his hands supported his weight to avoid crushing into her body. "Orihime, are you alright?" his voice could be do a great alluring effect on her. She stared at him in complete diziness in that situation, then she fainted.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ulquiorra gazed at Orihime. He wondered why she suddenly fainted. "Ne… sorry Ulquiorra-sama. I-I… I forgot to cook dinner!" Orihime shot up and ran to the kitchen. There was food on the table already. "Ulquiorra, you made this?"  
"I did. I remembered the way you cooked this food. I made few improvements though."  
"Have you eaten already?"  
"Not since this lunch."  
"Sorry."  
"There is no sense apologizing. Let us eat." Ulquiorra helped Orihime stand up and both of them ate Ulquiorra's cooked 'vegetables'.  
"I do not seem to get the conclusion of this."  
"What do you mean Ulquiorra-sama?"  
"You disliked these food in Las Noches."  
"Oh. Because you do not put savory and spices in your food, silly. Say 'ah', I'll make you see the great difference." Orihime gestured for Ulquiorra to open his mouth.  
"There is no reason for you to feed me. I am capable of doing it myself, Orihime."  
"Don't be cold Ulquiorra. You have to start being nice 'cause tomorrow you'd be going to school and you have to be nice to everyone else."  
"Going to school requires kindness. I see."  
"If become a snob, someone might bully you." Then Orihime realized; 'who on earth could bully Ulquiorra?'  
"Woman, human activities such as bullying do not disturb me."  
"Ulquiorra-sama, it's o-ri-hi-me." she pointed out.  
"My apologies."  
"Just like you said; there is no sense in apologizing." Orihime grinned and stuck her tongue out. "Now, Ulquiorra-sama, open up." Ulquiorra opened his mouth and Orihime placed the veggies gently in his mouth. "You really look so cute Ulquiorra-sama." Ulquiorra stared at Orihime. Her smiles could overlap the Aizen disasters in his thought. "Ah, I almost forgot. I bought you books and stuff. Wait here." Orihime dashed to the living room and shoved all the shopping bags and placed them on the dining table. "Here." Orihime handed Ulquiorra some books.  
"These are not necessary. I have known these facts before I became an Espada."  
"I know. They're just props, silly. Others might find you a super geek if they'd see you answering every teacher's question without referring to books."  
"I understand. And what are these?" Ulquiorra raised a black shopping bag.  
"Male cosmetics." Orihime smiled. "Look, the blue one is a hairgel. You use it to make your hair stand up. It's what Kurosaki-kun uses. Sometimes, Tatsuki also uses those stuff too."  
"I clearly remember Grimmjow's hair when you say that it makes hair stand up. He had handed me something similar to this back then."  
"Oh. Then you know how to use them?"  
"I do. I can also see that you bought me a shave."  
"That's right!"  
"And underwear."  
"Well… honestly, I had a hard time choosing your size since I…" Orihime also had a hard time choosing the words out. Her face turned into a deep shade of red.  
"They are fine, Orihime."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, Ulquiorra-sama, have you found Urahara-san's package for you?"  
"Yes I did."  
"And?"  
"I am now in Mayuri-san's division."  
"Really?"  
"Do you think I am able to make jokes, Orihime?" Ulquiorra raised a brow. Orihime leaped out of her seat into Ulquiorra and hugged him tightly.  
"Congratulations, Ulquiorra-sama!" then she suddenly realized she was sitting on his lap. Her face turned to scarlet. She jumped out and went back to her seat.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, we should sleep early today. You don't want to be late in your first day in school." Ulquiorra simply nodded and Orihime placed the plates in the sink and started cleaning them.  
"Orihime, I'll do the dishes today." Ulquiorra moved closer to Orihime. His hands were now in her waist. She was facing away from him. Ulquiorra lowered his head and started placing petite kisses in her neck and shoulders.  
"U-Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra nipped her ear.  
"I'm thanking you." he whispered. Orihime shivered in their situation. One of Ulquiorra's hands were now heading their way underneathe her shirt.  
"Wait, Ulquiorra-sama…" her hand stopped his.  
"I don't think…we should be doing this." Orihime ran upstairs and closed the door. The former espada sighed and headed upstairs as well, confused with his actions as well.

"Lust." he whispered.


	7. Substitute Mentor

**Chapter 7 - Substitute Mentor**

_Next morning._

'RRIIIINNNGGG!' the school bell rang and every student paced their ways to their respective room. Although there was indeed a commotion in the hallways, every head turned to see Orihime with a guy. No it was not Ichigo, nor Uryu and not even Sado. It was a new student, pale, tall, and his eyes catched most of their attention. Girls started giggling and boys started whispering. Everyone was surprised that Orihime was holding his hand, leading him to their room.  
"Orihime-chan!"  
"Ishida-kun! Nice to see you!"  
"Nice to see you too Orihime. And to you too, Ulquiorra. I see that uniform fits you well."  
"Thank you, Uryu-san." Uquiorra nodded.  
"What's Ulquiorra's class schedule?"  
"Same as mine Ishida-kun!" Orihime smiled. Then her head turned to Rukia and Tatsuki who were approaching them.  
"Ulquiorra, welcome." Tatsuki cheered. Rukia closely looked at Ulquiorra and sighed. "Where's Ichigo?" she asked.  
"Late as usual." Uryu replied and everyone gave a soft sigh.  
"C'mon, we'll be late as well if we just stand here." Orihime tugged Ulquiorra to their classroom. The others just followed.

"Good morning students. Someone new will be joining us today. Mr. Schiffer, introduce yourself infront please."  
Ulquiorra stood up, still his hands still in his pockets as always. "Good Morning everyone. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'll be studying in your school from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ulquiorra bowed his head and went back to his seat behind Orihime. The eyes were all following him but their teacher took their attention once more.

"We are not only having a new student, but a teacher as well. He will be your new class adviser, since I will now be leaving Japan. Class, please welcome, Mr. Sousuke Aizen." the girls nearly fainted and the boys stared in awe. They were completely captivated by his attractiveness but a part in that classroom became shrouded in fear. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra faced the man in their fears. "T-Then it's real." Uryu shivered.

"Ah! Drats! I'm late!" Ichigo ran through the hallways as fast as he could with a fish cake in his mouth for breakfast. When he reached to open the classroom door, he felt a weird reiatsu, an energy he really recognized. "What the-" he slid the door swiftly and saw that brown-haired traitor standing infront of everyone. "Aizen!"  
"Tsk. Tsk. such a rude way to address a teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen smirked.  
"Kurosaki! Pay respect to Mr. Sousuke!" their old teacher smacked the back of Ichigo's head with a lesson plan. As Ichigo sat beside Orihime, his eyes continued to trace Aizen's figure. Their group was still in a state of shock at that moment. First, he was alive and now, he's their teacher.  
"Rukia, call Urahara-san, we have to report this as soon as possible." Ichigo told the short raven-haired girl.  
"I can't Ichigo. For some unknown reason, I cannot contact Urahara-san or the Soul Society as of now."  
"Argh. That pesky Aizen is really cutting us off!" Ichigo ranted and immediately added "Now, we've got an Espada here with us too! What's next? The school becomming the new Hueco Mundo?"  
"Kurosaki. Watch your words." Ulquiorra shutted him up.  
"He's right, Ichigo." Uryu approved before listening to Aizen speak.  
"From now on, I will be your adviser and to tell you, I will always keep my students close to my… 'heart'." His last word was emphasized and his gaze was on Ulquiorra.  
"Honstly, I already know some of you…let me see, Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Kuchiki, Kurosaki… Schiffer." all of them trembled upon hearing him say their names, it was as if he read his revenge list. Aizen walked over to Orihime's desk.  
"I am pretty sure you are… Inoue Orihime." Aizen touched her hairclips. "Why don't you shoot me with Tsubaki?" Ulquiorra and Ichigo's eyes were filled with furry.  
Orihime just smiled reluctantly and replied; "Tsubaki? Haha… uhm what is that?" deep inside, she was shivering. Aizen moved to Ulquiorra's desk but Aizen only looked at him evilly before meeting the other students.  
"Orihime, are you alright?" Rukia asked.  
"Yeah. But… should he really be saying those infront of everyone else?"  
"He wanted to intimidate us, Orihime." Sado assured.  
"Let's just hope this day ends fast." Uryu added.

"Aizen is now your adviser? That's quite interesting." Urahara smiled at the former espada infront of him who was tasked to relay the news. Urahara took a sip from his tea served by Tessai.  
"Why didn't you call me early this morning then?"  
Ulquiorra looked at his right. He saw Yoruichi and Orihime chatting. "Aizen's spiritual pressure prevented us from doing so. It seemed that Aizen found a way to manipulate the communications between Soul Society and us. Up until now, we find it impossible to contact the Soul Society."  
Urahara stood from his seat and called Yoruichi. "I see. For now, we will go to the Soul Society and try to fix this communication problem. You and Orihime should go home now. Take care." Urahara slightly moved his hat up and immidiately left the shop with Yoruichi.


	8. Distress

**Chapter 8 - Distress**

Her steps paced faster. It was chilly that night but she has to go to a nearby store to buy some medicine. Ulquiorra was running a fever, it was weird. She did not think that someone like Ulquiorra could have a fever, ever. Orihime sped up a bit, she sensed that someone was already following her. She shivered knowing that those streets has a very few street lights and some were even flickering. It was nine in the evening and there were no one on the streets.

Her fast walking turned into a running pace then she felt a hand grabbed hers. Orihime wanted to scream but a hand suddenly covered her mouth. "Dont go running away from me again." That voice. His voice made her want to cry out her nakama's names. She struggled from his grasp but he was far too strong for her. He was smiling behind her back and she knows it. His touch was filled with spiritual pressure which made her frail. She desperately wanted someone to pass by in that alley. Aizen hitted her stomach with force, making her cough blood. She was near to blacking out with just one blow and her vision blurred. Aizen pinned her weak body to the alley wall and whispered to her ear; "You are mine." he licked her ear before giving her another strong punch in the stomach.

"Ulquiorra, it's already past midnight, is there something urgent?" the quincy asked as he opened the door for the emerald-eyed man infront of him. Ulquiorra was looking very weak because of his fever.  
"Orihime…" Ulquiorra supported himself in the walls just managing to stand up with its aid. "Isn't home…" Uryu's eyes widened with what Ulquiorra has told him. In a flash of a second, Ulquiorra collapsed on the floor.  
"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!" The quincy's panic-sticken voice was the last thing he heard.

"Ulquiorra. Are you awake?" he heard a woman's voice. It was Unohana. Ulquiorra got up to see Unohana healing him. Ichigo was also beside her. The orange-haired guy's face was truly painted with anger.  
"Unohana-sama, thank you." the captain nodded with a sad face and left Ulquiorra and Ichigo in a room in Soul Society. There was silence. Ulquiorra got up from the bed and decided to leave the substitute soul-reaper but before he could leave, Ichigo took him by the collar of his shirt.  
"This is all your fault! You shouldn't have left her walking all by herself!" Ichigo's eyes were at rage. Ulquiorra really blamed himself for what happen. He hated himself so much for having her in trouble this time. Ulquiorra looked down and didn't answer Ichigo back.  
"Damn you!" Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a punch in the face but Ulquiorra decided not to fight back. "Why did everyone trust Inoue's safety in your f-ing hands? Now she's gone missing and nobody knows where she is!" Ichigo is lost in complete rage. He wanted to tear Ulquiorra's body apart.  
"Kurosaki."  
"What?"  
"I will find her."  
"You better! I'll kill you if you don't."

Ichigo left Ulquiorra on the floor. Even though Ulquiorra knows that he can win any fight against Ichigo in both of their human forms, he took his blames and hits. In the middle of his gulity feeling, Ulquiorra felt a pain in his chest that made him flinch. His reiatsu was again fluctuating severely. Didnt Unohana heal him? As soon as Ichigo's footsteps faded, Unohana came back to Ulquiorra's room, together with Mayuri.  
"Unohana-sama… is there something wrong?"  
"I just waited for Ichigo to leave before telling you this." Unohana looked at Mayuri, signalling that he should be the one to tell Ulquiorra something.  
"Ulquiorra, open your shirt." Mayuri pointed at his shirt. Ulquiorra started to unbutton his shirt. He almost jumped back seeing that his chest was hollow again.  
"How-?"  
"Upon Aizen's return, weird things started happening. Your fever last night, it created this." Unohana worriedly answered.  
"Not only that." Mayuri took Ulquiorra's hand and placed it on his head. He felt a smooth boney horn growing in his head. He feared that he was becoming an emotionless trash again. Ulquiorra stood up and bowed his head low to Unohana and Mayuri.  
"I see it best if Orihime knows nothing about this."  
"I understand Ulquiorra. Until you the day you want her to know, we'll keep this a secret." Unohana smiled at him. Ulquiorra bowed to the captains once again before he started to look for Orihime.  
"Orihime… where are you?" he whispered.

"Ulquiorra-sama, shut the lights off please. I'm still trying to sleep… Ulquiorra-sama…" she opened her eyes and squinted a bit at the intense light before her. "Where am I?"  
"Glad you're awake, Orihime." Aizen appeared out of nowhere, wearing his arrancar uniform, as if nothing had changed.  
"Aizen-sama?"  
"Hmph… you and Ulquiorra got the same expression upon seeing me… are you not happy I am alive, Orihime?" Aizen smiled at Orihime who was severely shivering as he caressed her cheeks.  
"You weak humans have poisoned the mind of my majestic creation. You have brought feelings to my most emotionless espada. And now, you, Inoue Orihime, are starting to teach him love." Aizen had his hands hold Orihime's head by her jaws. "Tell me, Orihime, what if Ulquiorra reverts back to the old espada who was loyal to no one but me. Are you going to do everything to stop that from happening?" Aizen held her jaws tighter as Orihime's eyes were starting to glitter due to the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Answer me!" Aizen suddenly grasped her face which made her flinch.  
"Yes! I will!" Orihime screamed. Aizen let go of her face and saw anger in her eyes. "  
Pitiful, Orihime." Aizen walked away from her and an arrancar approached him. "Get Ulquiorra to come back here in Las Noches. Make sure no shinigami follows him." the tyrant man commanded.

Orihime tried to use her Tsubaki to get Aizen but when she tried to touch her hair, her hairclips were not there. Aizen looked back at her confused face as two powerful hollows charged her. She got hit in the shoulder and in the stomach, causing her to fall back on the floor. Blood came dripping from the wounds. Aizen continued to walk away leaving Orihime almost struggling to live on the floor.

Ulquiorra sonido-ed himself directly to their apartment, hoping to find any clues where she might have gone. "You foolish girl, where have you gone to this time?" he murmured to himself. He scanned at her closet if she had left any letter in it and even the table tops. Suddenly, a particular reiatsu in the area alarmed him. "Hollows…" he went outside and saw two enormous hollows rushing to him. Ulquiorra immidiately moved out of their range and shot a cero at one of the hollows and it crashed on the ground. He doesnt need to use his release form on these hollows. They were merely weak trash in his way.  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer!" the other hollow called out. He did not turn his head at him but his emerald orbs took sight of this weak hollow. He raised his hand to blast it with another green cero but thr hollow swiftly called out a name that stunned him. "We have Inoue Orihime!"  
"Where did you take the woman?" his voice, cool and monotonous as ever.  
"Heh. Lord Aizen wants to see you, come with me to Hueco Mundo, Lord Schiffer…" the hollow replied.  
"I will repeat myslef, where is the woman?"  
The hollow just grinned. "Lord Aizen killed her."  
Ulquiorra shot an intense cero at the hollow. "I should've finished you off earlier." He did not flinch in the words of the hollow but the insides of him was very worried where Orihime has gone to. "Aizen…" he whispered to himself. He opened a garganta to report what happened to Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"Two hollows you say, Schiffer-sama?"  
"Yes sir." Ulquiorra bowed his head. Then, another captain opened the door. "Captain Commander!" it was Toshirou.  
"Toshirou, what is it?" Captain Yamamoto well read Toshirou's expression. He was painted with grief all over. He handed a bloody note to Yamamoto. "One of my men was attacked by hollows, and they left him struggling. This note was placed in his hand."  
Yamamoto frowned at the sight of that note and handed it to Ulquiorra. "Schiffer-sama, I think, this is for you." Ulquiorra blinked at that note. Why was it for him anyway? He took the bloody paper and saw what was written on it; 'Come Back to Hueco Mundo or I'll take her heart.' Ulquiorra crumpled that pieece of paper then turned to Yamamoto.  
"By all means… I shall allow you, Ulquiorra Schiffer. But only to take her back, no fights, if possible."  
"Thank you Captain Commander." even though Ulquiorra's monotone voice echoes in their ears, it was indeed with a hint of gratitude. "Schiffer-sama, you can take the-"  
"It is fine Captain Commander, I shall go alone." Ulquiorra answered. Yamamoto refused at first but he agreed at the end. "Take this bracelet, Schiffer-sama. We can monitor your reiatsu with it and we will be able to know your condition." Ulquiorra took the bracelet and nodded at the old man infront of him. He opened his garganta once more, but before he stepped in, he looked back for the last time. "Tell Kurosaki, I'll bring her back."

"Orihime." Aizen carelessly touched Orihime's weak body. She was badly bruised because Aizen let his hollows play with her. "Are you tired already? The fun has barely begun." She cant let the words out of her mouth. She wanted to cry out or yell or something. Her body was numb due to beating, but Aizen gave a strict order never to touch her face, he didnt want to see a scratch on that porcelain face of her. A certain reiatsu shot up the area. Orihime can see a black-winged figure from a distant. Aizen stood up and looked at the creature afar.  
"Isn't this interesting. I thought he'd never come. Oh and look at you, my cuatro, what a majestic form!"  
The sand made a gust as talon-like feet landed on the ground. His jade orbs opened and he stood elegantly on the saturated ground. "I am here for the woman." he stated.  
Orihime tried to get up to get a better glimpse of the man who came to save her, but her body was totally not responding. Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime, Aizen did not mind that his espada was ignoring him.  
"Just as expected, my cuatro. You indeed came not to fight me."  
"Today is not the time to fight you." Ulquiorra gently picked Orihime up. He caught a moment to look at her figure. She was still wearing the white collared blouse and black skirt she wore that night when she should've been buying a medicine. Her white blouse was stained by her blood and she was obviously pale. Her breathing was heavy but her face stayed angelic as before, without a scratch indeed.

"I do not mind if you take her cuatro, I already have what I needed." Aizen grinned holding her pair of hairclips. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen, emotionless like before but it was with a hint of anger. Ulquiorra supported Orihime's body with his arms yet his gaze was in those hairclips. He have to get them back.  
"I shall not allow you to use those for your evil plans. But for now, I do not plan to fight you." Ulquiorra walked across the room, carrying Orihime in bridal style. As he passed across Aizen, he narrowed his eyes and intentionaly shot his reiatsu up, as if saying 'stand back'. But before he could open a garganta back to the human world, Aizen turned to him;  
"How disrespectful, cuatro. I expect nothing more but your very good manners. Is this how you treat your master?"  
"I am no one's slave."  
"Tsk Tsk. You have really changed, and change is not a good thing Ulquiorra." Aizen drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at Orihime. "Let's play a game cuatro. If you manage sustain her life for twenty-four hours, you win. And if she dies, you surrender yourself to me."  
"What have you done to her?" Ulquiorra stated in a low growl.  
"I had some hollows modify her… heart." Aizen smirked. Ulquiorra looked in Orihime's chest and it was profusely bleeding. The wound opened from her left chest.  
"Where is her heart?" Ulquiorra, for the first time, showed anger in his monotonous voice. Aizen laughed evilly as he held a capsule-like container.  
"Cuatro, I have here, a human heart… what's inside of her is nothing but an artificial one made by hollows. See how beautiful it is, Ulquiorra?" Aizen was indeed evil. Pure evil. Ulquiorra tried to grab the container but as he had his hand near it, it disappeared. It was nothing but mere hollogram.  
"Time is running out cuatro, her heart is hidden somewhere here in Hueco Mundo. Will you go find it right now or would you take her to someone to remedy her?" This situation made Ulquiorra very very confused. Aizen was right, time is running out but he thought of one person to run to in this kind of situation. He sonido-ed into his garganta and immidiately closed it for some hollows might get in too. As the portal closed, Aizen sat back in a throne-like chair and smiled to himself.

"Fool. I think I shall enjoy this game of ours, my Ulquiorra. I indeed did not take anything from her, let's see how you squirm back into my feet."


	9. Cure

**Chapter 9 - Cure**

He sped fast in his garganta, carrying the woman who lost her heart to a pathetic tyrant. As they flashed from one world to another, Ulquiorra suddenly felt Orihime stir. He glanced at the girl in his arms while keeping his attention in crossing that portal quickly. "U-Ulquio…ra…" she was so weak it was so hard to even say his name. "Woman, this is not the right time to speak, hang in there, and that's a command." Ulquiorra actually did not know what to do this time but to bring the woman to Unohana. "Ulquiorra…" gathering some of her energy, she opened her eyes slightly to look at the winged man that carried her through the garganta. "Woman, I told you-" Ulquiorra was cut off when Orihime suddenly smiled at him and say; "I told you… it's Orihime." as she stated those words, she collapsed unconscious in his arms. "This is bad." he thought and tried his best to speed up gradually. Finally, he saw Soul Society.

"What the f- did you do to her now?" Ichigo ranted upon seeing Ulquiorra carry the almost lif eless Orihime.  
"Kurosaki, if you decide to scold me for the situation, do it later, we need to look for Unohana-sama." Ulquiorra reverted back to his human-like form. Ichigo realized that Ulquiorra was right and nodded. He took off from the ground in which Ulquiorra followed him, soon enough, Ichigo pointed to a building. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo and then sped past to the barracks of the fourth division.  
"Unohana-sama!" Ulquiorra barged at the door of the building and saw Unohana doing a pile of paperwork, Unohana's eyes widened and immidiately called some of her assistants to place a small barrier around Orihime to temporarily stop the bleeding.  
"How did this happen, Ulquiorra?"  
"Aizen." He whispered.  
"I'll take it from here, Ulquiorra. Please do report to Captain Commander Yamamoto as soon as possible and don't worry, she'll make it through this." the fourth captain assured.  
"Unohana-sama, her heart. Please do restore it."  
"What do you mean by 'restore'?"  
"I can't seem to understand it myself." Ulquiorra bowed his head low as Unohana proceeded in the operating room.  
"There is no one else Aizen wants but me for now. I can't keep on making him punish me by taking other else's life. Forgive me woman, There's no other options at this moment except…


	10. Bitter Victory

**Chapter 10 - Bitter Victory**

"Ku-ro-sa-ki!" her screeches echoed through the halls of Soul Society. "Wait up!"  
"Inoue-san. How was your training?"  
"Obviously, it was tiring. But still Rangiku-sama helped me on the points of difficulty."  
"That's nice to hear, Inoue. Almost forgot, Rukia's hosting a small party tonight, you comming?"  
"Ah, no. Sorry but I had other plans."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yup."  
"Enjoy yourself then."  
"I will, you too okay?" the orange-haired girl waved goodbye to her friend as he disappeared about the corner. Then it was her turn to leave the hallway, after walking around for almost ten minutes through doors and corridors, she opened a huge mahogany door. Silence ran through the room hearing nothing but her own breathing.

"Ironic, isnt it?" a voice very much familiar to her echoed avast the silence. "Why are you here?" the voice said.  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
"You are clearly here to see me. Are you not?"  
"You read my mind, as always, Ulquiorra." she stared at him behind bars. His wings draped open as he stood elegantly still on the center of the cell. His tail wound up and his face was hidden amongst the darkness. "You can always bend these bars apart you know." Orihime giggled.  
"I know. I could right now, but I chose not to. I know you are aware why."

_Flashback:_

_Unohana saw no complications on Orihime's vital organs, even in her heart. Ulquiorra on the other hand, asked Captain Commander to detain him and decrease his reiatsu as low as possible. The reason? To make Aizen think he's dead. Ulquiorra finally realized that the fluctuation of his reiatsu was Aizen's fault. He tied his reiatsu with Ulquiorra's thus, Aizen gets stronger as Ulquiorra's reiatsu fluctuates. He figured everything out during the incident when he took Orihime from Aizen. He tried to shoot up his reiatsu for a special reason; if he could do the same to Aizen. So when his reiatsu increased, Aizen's decreased and he found out that Aizen shares the same reiatsu with, which means if he doesnt posses a high one, neither would Aizen and this got him a plan. "Captain Commander, I have figured out certainties on how we could eliminate Sousuke Aizen." Yamamoto raised a brow and listened to the reiatsu theory of Ulquiorra._  
_"You want Soul Society to completely drain you out of your reiatsu?"_  
_"Yes sir."_  
_"You are aware that it this will also affect your release."_  
_"Yes sir."_  
_"I am glad with your cooperation with this matter Ulquiorra, but draining you out of your shinigami reiatsu could turn you back into a hollow."_  
_"I am aware of that sir, but I insist on doing everything that I could to help defeat Aizen."_  
_"We cannot let you lurk around in your Hollow form, therefore, we shall detain you after this.'_  
_"I understand, Captain Commander."_  
_"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow in Mayuri-san's department."_  
_And that was the start of the end for his almost-shinigami transformation. he worked hard earning to become a shinigami and now it's back to square one; a hollow. And yes, it was also goodbye to good ol' days living in the human world. With his reiatsu cut down to its minimum, Soul Society has triumphed once again, and this time, they took Aizen's remains and kept it in a huge, unbreakable vessel. Irony struck again. Aizen was gone and so was his freedom… Maybe he was wrong when he told Unohana to restore Orihime's heart, maybe it was his that should be restored after that second war against Aizen._

"Woman, you should'nt be visiting a prisoner at these wee hours of sunset."  
"I just wanted to see if you're alright."  
"I am alright woman. No one can harm me here."  
"Ulquiorra-sama. I just…"  
"Woman, everyday you come here, it makes it a lot more difficult for both of us. Now, leave." Ulquiorra cannot be more harsh on words and this made Orihime shed tears infront of him for the millionth time.  
"You cry because you can feel woman. but those tears wont get anything back." he sarcastically commented. At this moment, Orihime could not stand any of his ugly remarks any longer.  
"Look here, Ulquiorra!" she shot back. "You may be some cold hollow again but that doesnt mean you have to act like one again! What happened to the heart you referred to before?"  
Ulquiorra's eyes shot open, showing her those emerald orbs. His black furry hands took one of hers that went straight behind the bars. His hand guided hers to his hollow hole.  
"Here, is where it laid… before." Orihime's river of tears had raged once more as she retrieved her hand from his grasp.  
"You're not the Ulquiorra I loved!" she ran out of the prison cell of the ex-espada.

She never ran out crying before. Usually, after his lifeless remarks, she bids him goodbye and slowly goes out. This time, he hit the right nerve. "She… loved me." he whispred to himself as he submerged back to the darkness of the cell. There was something he still have to do to make all things right.


	11. His Tears

**Chapter 10 - His Tears**

"Orihime! You're early tonight, that's surprising!" the big-breasted lieutenant welcomed her in her quarters in Soul Society.  
"Oh hi Ran-sama…"  
"Hm. With that look on your face, I can clearly see whom painted those frowny looks on you."  
"Don't remind me, Ran-sama. Anyway, why are you here?"  
"I was just about to ask you if you want to Kuchiki's… will you go with me?"  
"Sorry Ran-sama, I'm totally exhausted today. Maybe some other time." Orihime threw herself on the bed, her face smashing on the comfy cushions.  
"Fine then. Take care Orihime." Rangiku left her quarter and slowly closed her door. "Exhausted? We barely did much today…" the lieutenant whispered to herself as she walked away, thinking of the sake that she'll enjoy for the next happy hours.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Orihime took a pillow and started punching it real hard. "I hate the way you make me feel when you ignore me! I hate the way you try to be perfect all the time! I hate the way you keep isolating yourself from me! I hate the-" she was cut off when a cold hand stopped her hand from punching the pillow. She blinked for a moment and decided not to look back.  
"You just told me you loved me, why is it you hated me now all of a sudden, woman?"  
"The answer is obvious… I dont think I should really be explaining that to you."  
"Woman. Look at me."  
"No! I wont!"  
"Orihime!"  
"I came here for a reason."  
"But I don't have a reason to talk to you anymore!"  
"Do not be stubborn woman. Look at me."  
"I wont."  
"Woman, that was an order, not a request."  
"So we're going to play the 'you don't have any options left game' again? Well Ulquiorra… I don't want to see you again."  
"Is that what you really want woman?"  
Orihime paused for a bit and shook her head. "No."  
"Then look at me." Ulquiorra stated in a cool manner then sighed. Orihime turned her head to look at him. He was still in the second release form and his golden eyes were looking directly in her grey eyes. "I came here to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I do not have much reiatsu left to fuel me in this form, however, I will still have strength to defeat a huge number of hollows to regain my power."  
"And what would that do with me?"  
"I will be leaving Soul Society for a long period of time. The only garganta I can open right now is the one that leads back to Hueco Mundo."  
"Then I'll go with you Ulquiorra-sama."  
"I cannot jeopardize both of our lives knowing that I am not capable of protecting anyone right now."

Orihime frowned and her eyes started to glitter with tears. Ulquiorra brushed the hair that dangled on her face and continued; "Captain Commander has already agreed to let me stay in Hueco Mundo. Alongside with that, I shall restore peace in Hueco Mundo."  
"Then I can visit you there atleast."  
"You cannot. I shall close the portal of Hueco Mundo to the human world and Soul Society to prevent future complications among humans, shinigamis and hollows."  
"Then I wont see you again?"  
"Yes." Ulquiorra was caught off guard when Orihime threw her arms around him, embracing him so tight.  
"Dont go, Ulquiorra-sama… please." Orihime's tears fell on his furry chest as he lay down on the bed with Orihime on top of him, embracing him as tight as he could imagine.  
"I'm sorry… Orihime." he said as he hugged her back. "This is the last I'll ever see you Ulquiorra?" she said between sobs and tears.  
"I am afraid so, Orihime. Tomorrow, you will be escorted back to Karakura Town. And I shall head off to Las before I go, I want you to have this." Ulquiorra handed Orihime a white rose which has not fully opened yet. "I wish I could go back here in the human world, Orihime."  
"You were the one giving me flowers all along, Ulquiorra-sama? But I thought you never grew white roses in Las Noches?"  
"Aizen didn't, but I did. It was stated in a book I have read once that flowers make women happy."  
Orihime hugged Ulquiorra very tightly, "Ne- Don't go, please."  
"I am sorry Orihime, but I cannot stay." Ulquiorra embraced Orihime as tight as he could. "Let's just stay like this, Ulquiorra, please…"

After a few hours lying in her bed, the former espada realized that Orihime was sound asleep with her arms on his chest, holding him like she never ever wanted him to go. The moon in Soul Society shone those luminous lights which entered her room. The light perfectly framing her face. Ulquiorra took every chance to look at her angelic face. The face that made even the most powerful Espada fall. She was beautiful but he knows it was impossible for her to live with him in Hueco Mundo.

Taking a deep breath, Ulquiorra slowly released her hands and himself off her arms to leave. When he was able to stand up, he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I love you… Orihime Inoue."

He was hoping that she heard those words. Before he stepped into the window and extended his wings open, he looked at her for the last time, with her cheeks stained with tears, he felt a very drowning emotion that he cannot control. Like the woman he cared for, for the first time, he wanted to cry for he will never get to see her again. "Goodbye." his last word seemed to be heard by Orihime who got half-awake upon hearing loud gust of wind as he flapped his wings to fly back to where he assumed he truly belonged.


	12. A Sweet Closure

**Chapter 12 - A Sweet Closure**

2 years later.

The doorbell rang and an orange-haired girl ran down the stairs to answer it. When she swung the door open, it was her bestfriend Tatsuki.

"Good morning Orihime!" she greeted. "Are you ready for the picnic today?"  
"Yup! Where's Uryu and Chad?"  
"Ah, they're with Ichigo and the others at the beach."  
"You mean they got there early?"  
"I guess so, Orihime."  
"That's unfair!" Orihime pouted. "Wait here, I'll just take my bag from my room."  
"Okay." Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime shot back upstairs and opened the door to her room. She quickly grabbed her backpack and before she left her room, she kissed a very familiar teddy bear given to her by the most special person she reserved her heart for. Beside the huge teddy bear was their winning photo where they wore their arrancar uniforms for a shoot. She opened her drawer and scooped up a black mobile phone. Ulquiorra's mobile phone which he used to take their pictures together. She had her place remain the same to preserve Ulquiorra's memories. "Orihime!" she heard Tatsuki call her again. 'I'm comming!" she yelled back before running to meet her bestfriend and they left her apartment together.

"Inoue-san!" Ichigo greeted her happily. He was with everyone else, including Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kinta, Ururu, Tessai, Renji and Byakuya. Not to mention it was like a grand human-soul reaper reunion. Everyone was in casual and Orihime wanted to laugh seeing that Captain Commander was in a gigai of an old man with a straw hat. Yes, this was the 2nd anniversary when they succeeded eliminating Aizen. Raising a small glass of sake, Rangiku happily lead a toast. "Cheers!" they laughed and chatted among the shoreline, it was a great party. Orihime, Rukia and the other girls changed into their swimsuits and as expected, Kon had been running around chasing them. When Orihime got out of the water and sat under one of the huge beach umbrellas, Uryu sat down beside her.

"Inoue-san, I'm glad evrything is back to normal."  
"I am too, Uryu-kun." she smiled for a bit then frowned again.  
"It's still about him?"  
"I guess so, Uryu-kun, I cannot let go of him… never."  
"I understand Inoue-san. But look, because of his sacrifice leaving Soul Society and the human world to prevent hollows from coming back here is really worth it."  
"I guess you're right Uryu-kun."  
"And Inoue-san?"  
"Hm?"  
"I believe, he'll come back… sooner or later."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes. Believe me. He will." Uryu stood up and smiled at Orihime before joining the group again with merry-making. Orihime smiled to herself as well. "I'll be waiting for your return, Ulquiorra-sama. Promise. I will."

"The garganta is ready…" an arrancar bowed his head before the man infront of him "..Lord Schiffer."  
"Very well, you are dismissed." he said. The arrancar left his sight as Ulquiorra gazed at the garganta infront of him. Now ruling all of Hueco Mundo, he has gained control on all hollows. His hollow hole was back as well as his hollow remains but the tatoo on his chest was gone. No one can boss him around now and he made use of his power to create his own new espadas. Before he stepped into the garganta, a red haired female arrancar whom he referred to as Kamila, his 3rd espada, tapped his back. "My lord, before you go, bring this with you." Ulquiorra looked at her hands, it was a white rose picked from the Las Noches rose gardem. "Thank you for reminding me, Kamila-san." She smiled at him and skipped across the hallways. Ulquiorra took a deep breathe and entered the garganta.

"Bye!" Orihime waved at the soul reapers who were preparing to go back to Soul Society. "Take care Orihime!" Rangiku waved back before leaving with her captain. Looking at her right where Ichigo and her friends stood, she smiled at them. "It's getting pretty dark, I'll be going home as well."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed this day, Inoue." Ichigo smiled back at her before handing her bag which he carried in his shoulder. "You sure you dont want us to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine Kurosaki-kun. Dont worry about me. Anyway, you shpuld help Rukia with all those loads." orihime stated pointing at Rukia who was still busy packing the baskets of food and leftovers. "Sure. Take care then." Ichigo turned around to help Rukia and Orihime started to pace herself to leave too.

Orihime slowly walked across the bricked pavement from the beach. The sunset was golden, just like how golden it was when Ulquiorra first appeared in her life to take her to Hueco Mundo.

"Come with me woman, this is an order from Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra's voice went echoing in her mind and triggered tears to fall on her cheeks. Smiling at herself and rubbing them away, she continued to walk, her eyes focused on the bricks below her feet. She suddenly bumped into a raven-haired child who was crying.

"Ne, why are you crying?" Orihime crouched below to wipe the tears of the child. "Ah… onna, I lost my onii-san." Orihime smiled a bit, hearing the child call her 'onna'. When she looked at the child, his eyes were very much filled with tears. "Uhm… c'mon, we'll find your parents." Orihime smiled at the kid before helping him stand up. "What does he look like?" Orihime asked as she held the kid's hand as they walked.  
"Ah… he has black hair and green eyes and he is tall too."  
"You gotta be kidding me, little kid." Orihime giggled.  
"What makes you so sure I was kidding?" Orihime jerked her head to the monotone voice. It wasnt a kid's hand she was holding anymore, it was one palid grown-up's hand with black nails. "Ulquiorra?" Orihime's eyes grew big and she covered her mouth to stop the gasp. Ulquiorra wore a black long-sleeved top, unbuttoned to show his well-buit abs and he wore black slacks and sneakers. Without saying anything, he picked her up and sonido-ed to her apartment.

"Uh, Ulquiorra? Why are we here in my apartment?"  
"Because there is one thing here in your house that I need right now."  
Orihime frowned. "So you're not here to stay after all…"  
"I did not say that."  
"Then what are you looking for exactly?"  
"A rose."  
"Oh, you mean…" Orihime ran upstairs and when she returned, she was holding the rose Ulquiorra handed before he left.  
"Uh Ulquiorra, I was wondering why it never opened or withered."

Ulquiorra gently took the rose from her hands and positioned himself to kneel infront of her. Releasing his reiatsu to his hand, the rose slowly bloomed open. Orihime watched in amazement as a ring appeared inside the rose. "Will you marry me, Inoue Orihime?" Orihime's tears once again trailed her eyes, her right hand covered her mouth and her left hand reached for Ulquiorra. "I will, Ulquiorra." and with her answer, for the first time, Ulquiorra showed her his genuine smile. "I came back, didn't I?"

The End.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story! Don't forget to give a short review (or if you're pretty eager, go for a long one!) My Ulquihime will be a slight humor~ Stay tuned!**

**Thank you again, so much! *bows***


End file.
